


The Full Moon Never Comes

by Rosencrantz



Series: Ghost Stories - Fandom [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkrai found a trainer that didn't fear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Moon Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/gifts).



> A trick!

This is how legends start. The young trainer full of promise, and the pokemon with seemingly unlimited potential. They meet, find the other worthy, and go on to show the world what true partners should do.

It's not supposed to end in a little boy laying in a bed, caught in unending nightmares.

Darkrai was in the shadows. The mother of its trainer could not see it.

The little body in the bed gasped. "Dark... dark is watching me!"

Darkrai nodded. Slow and sad. It was. It wanted to help. This trainer was supposed to be different. He hadn't been afraid of it. He'd run up to it and challenged it with a pidgey! A pidgey! The little trainer hadn't feared Darkrai in the least. He'd been _excited_.

So Darkrai had went with the little boy. The little boy had told him that they were going to go onto great things. Something called a League. Darkrai would battle the strongest pokemon. Pokemon Darkrai had never dared approach, for fear of what it would do to them.

But the little boy - his trainer - wasn't hurt. So it would be the kind of battles Darkrai yearned for. Challenges. Darkrai would grow. The little trainer and Darkrai would see the world.

It was perfect.

Then the little boy had fallen asleep and the next morning did not rise again.

Darkrai didn't know how to care for humans.

But another human. A burly trainer had appeared. He'd carried Darkrai's trainer away to a red and white building. From there the little boy had gone very far to the bed he lay in now. His parents were here.

They cried.

Darkrai wanted to wail with them.

Its trainer! It had waited _years_ for this! They had dreams! Now the little trainer just had nightmares and it was Darkrai's doing. It was always Darkrai's doing. To be safe was to be alone.

The father, a sailor, left one day.

"The lunar wing," he said.

He didn't come back with it.

Darkrai's trainer was nearing the end, like the others before him.

Darkrai gave up.

The only place left for it was New Moon Island. Nothing to hurt but itself. Fullmoon Island was near, with Cresselia. Cresselia would come back in time. She had before. Not every time. But this time, this time she had to.

Darkrai waited until the mother slept and placed a hand on its trainer's forehead. It nodded and left for good.


End file.
